Field of the Invention PA2 Discussion of Related Art
This invention relates to textile treatment preparations based on condensation products of carboxylic acids or carboxyloic acid derivatives with polyamines which show particularly good dispersibility in water. The invention also relates to a process for the production of the textile treatment preparations and to their use. In the context of the invention, textile treatment preparations are understood to be products which may be used in compositions for the processing of fibers and yarns, in detergents and in aftertreatment preparations for washed fabrics.
A variety of compounds of mixtures of compounds have been proposed for the treatment of textile fibers, yarns or fabrics, imparting desired properties to the textiles treated with them or being constituents of textile care preparations. The processing properties and wearing properties of the textiles and also their care can be improved, depending on the type or active substances used. U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,881, for example, describes condensates prepared from a hydroxyalkyl polyamine and a fatty acid glyceride. These condensates improve the surface slip and softness of the textiles treated with them. According to the teaching of this patent, the condensates are used in the form of aqueous dispersions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,494 relates to fatty acid condensates containing an addition of polyoxyalkylene compounds having a dispersing effect. German patent 19 22 046 describes detergents containing fatty acid condensates which, from their production, contain fatty acid partial glycerides having a dispersing effect. In German patent 19 22 047, these fatty acid condensates are also described as fabric softeners for, in particular, liquid laundry aftertreatment preparations. These and similar textile treatment preparations can be dispersed in water by heating the water and applying generally high shear forces or by dispersing the condensate still molten from its production in water. On account of the work involved, therefore, the manufacturer generally undertakes dispersion and supplies the user with the dispersions, which involves the transport of considerable quantities of water. According to the teaching of German patent application DE 35 30 302, hydrophilic dispersion accelerators are added to active substances of the type in question to improve their dispersibility. The effect of the dispersion accelerators is particularly good if, in accordance with the teaching of German patent application P 37 30 792.4, they are present in the reaction mixture during the actual condensation reaction. However, there is still a need for textile treatment preparations based on fatty acid condensates having improved dispersibility, above all in cold water, so that the users themselves can readily carry out the dispersion of the textile treatment preparations.